LavaShipping 50 Drabbles
by Lava-Shipper-Red
Summary: 50 Drabbles based on my favorie pairing... LAVA-SHIPPING! Read and Review please! HOMOPHOBES, FLAME ME IF YOU WANT! Some suggestive content
1. Chapter 1

**I really liked my Jai 50 sentence drabbles, but since it was Jai, I couldn't enjoy it all the way. So I wrote another, well for the most part, instead of a sentence, I decided to make them longer. Like a couple of paragraphs instead. For my favorite pairing… Lava-Shipping! Some might be a little suggestive but that's it. Anyway, enjoy!~**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_**Drabble 1: **__Agitated_

"Kai," Cole sighed as he swatted away Kai's finger, which insisted on jabbing it's way into Cole's side. "quit poking me!" He continued rather harshly but at the moment didn't care. Kai recoiled his hand and smirked. Teasing Cole was fun, he decided.

"Awww but Cole. I'm bored, and your just so soft and fun to poke." Kai complained in retaliation. He enjoyed the mixed glare he received. It was soft but livid, the light blush on Cole's face made his smile widen. He love getting under Cole's skin. Once the other had turned away, Kai had made it his overall goal to agitate Cole.

_**Drabble 2: **__Breathless_

"Breathe stupid." Cole murmured and blushed. Kai was dumb struck and frozen at the sight before him. Cole was dressed in **tight** black jeans and one of Kai's red sweatshirts. Even though it didn't seem like much, it was enough to seduce Kai.

"Uh right, sorry Cole, it's just you look…wow you look good." Kai had managed out while pressing a moan back down his throat. He stepped forward to take Cole into his arms, and pecked the other lightly on the head. Cole yet again blushed at the attention.

"Okay, yeah, but Kai you can't afford to lose anymore brain cells by not breathing." Cole had pointed out before he was thoroughly ravished.

_**Drabble 3: **__Battered_

Kai moaned as he ran his hand over the new cuts produced on his arms, bruises lay not to far. He had gotten in a fight with Garmadon while the others were distracted, and it did not end well. Not only had he received many painful injuries, he had been scolded by his lover afterward.

"…-I swear, how could you be so irresponsible? You think those hurt? Imagine how they would feel if we hadn't came in at the last moment!" Cole had his hands on his hips and his voice was slightly hoarse from yelling. Kai nodded pathetically, and waited for Cole to end his rampage. After the Earth ninja was done, he had settled for sitting down on Kai's lap and rapping his arms around the Fire ninjas neck.

"Don't ever do it again." Kai only nodded and held his lover tight.

_**Drabble 4: **__Calm_

Cole smiled as Kai ran his fingers through Cole's dark hair strands. It was a warm summer night in NinjaGo, and the ninjas had decided to go out to the wilderness and camp out the night. While the others had retired to sleep long ago, Kai and Cole had stayed outside, curled up together on a thick blanket, the campfire still burning not to far from them.

"Hey Cole," It was then that Kai had decided to destroy the peaceful silence. Cole gave a low, annoyed grumble in return. Kai smiled and then continued. "You know I love you, right?" Cole smiled and nodded before slapping Kai lightly on the chest.

"Of course I know that…I love you too…" Cole confessed, with a small blush on his face. Kai tightened his grip on Cole before dozing over to the sound of the far off crickets.

_**Drabble 5: **__Want_

"Kai! Please!" Cole begged as he pointed to a rather delicious looking piece of cake sitting in the display window. Kai rolled his eyes and grabbed Coles hand and dragged him off.

"Sorry Cole, but we need the money to buy real food, no some stupid cake." Kai smiled playfully, intending to come back and buy the cake for his lover anyway. Cole gave a weak glare but nodded none the less. Kai gave a sympathetic smile.

"I guess one piece couldn't hurt." Kai said when he had finally given into Coles adorable pout, although the spark of happiness in his lovers eyes weren't so bad either.

_**Drabble 6: **__Tears_

"Don't cry Cole please." Kai had told the Earth ninja even though he could not stop the tears streaming down his face either. He lifted a thumb to brush away the salty liquid on Cole's face. He frowned when Cole flinched away from him slightly. He then settled for holding Cole's hand. He whispered comforting words into his lover's ear. Cole, who was slightly shorter and smaller compared to Kai, sniffed again signaling he was done crying.

"I'm sorry…" Cole muttered as he tried to compose himself. He wiped the tears off his face and stood up straight. His eyes were still red and puffy, but he ignored how they were lightly itchy. Kai smiled at Cole's 'brave face'. Tears weren't a good look on his lover anyway.

_**Drabble 7: **__Hair_

Cole had decided Kai's hair was rather soft. That was when he had no type of product in it. Usually it was sticky and unpleasant to touch, but when the other first gets out of the shower, its just so soft. So that was when the second Kai had gotten out of the shower that morning, Cole had rushed into the bathroom to attack Kai. Kai, who was about to put some gel in his hair, was surprised when Cole's hand flew to his hair. His lips were also covered by Cole's much softer ones.

He first instinct was to wrap his arms tightly around his lover. The fingers in his hair scratched over his scalp softly. Soon, he had to push his lover off of him due to lack of oxygen. He set his forehead on Cole's and breathed loudly. He heard Cole mutter something about how soft his hair was, and it was then he decided that maybe he didn't need all that product in his brown locks.

_**Drabble 8: **__Snow_

"Guys look!" Lloyd cried out as he pointed to the sky above and then the ground below. The other ninja had stopped their training to look at the snow currently falling from the sky and began to blanket across NinjaGo. Everyone gave an acknowledging nod before continuing their training. It was till it got to heavy and they were forced to land nearby and take shelter in the lower decks of the Density's Bounty.

Now, Kai and Cole were snuggled together under a blanket while the watched Jay, Zane, Lloyd, and Nya play a video game. They had been admiring the white sheets of snow for quite some time. Kai had then Unexpectantly grabbed Cole's chin and turned the Earth ninjas head to peck him on the lips.

"Happy First day of Winter Cole."

_**Drabble 9: **__Moon_

"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" Cole pointed out as they stared up at the sky. They were sitting outside in lawn chairs not to far from the bounty. They had stopped for Nya and Sensei Wu to get some fuel since it had been rather windless the last few days. They others were playing hide and seek in the dark.

Kai nodded and turned to look at Cole, who under the low light looked far more beautiful then the moon. He would've said it aloud but he had no idea where the others were. They usually tease him for trying to be romantic. So he kept quiet for once.

_**Drabble 10: **__Smile_

"Come on Cole! Smile!" Kai instructed happily. He took both his index fingers and placed them on both sides of Cole's mouth. He then raised his fingers and made it look like Cole was smiling. Cole glared intensely at him.

"No Kai. I'm very disappointed with you." Cole said as he took Kai's hands in his and lowered them off of his face. Kai gave a sad frown before smiling deviously.

"Alright Cole, I'll leave you alone, but trust me I will get you to smile sooner or later." He announced as he walked out the door. Cole raised his eyebrow and decided it was best to be on high alert.

_**Drabble 11: **__Innocence_

Kai sat back and remembered the first time he had taken Cole's innocence. Coincidently it was the same day he had accidentally taken away Lloyd's innocence.

He was in the mid-trust, buried rather deep into Cole, when the younger had walked in. Embarrassment was not the word according to Cole. Scaring was not the word according Lloyd. Amused was the word according to Kai though. He gave Lloyd a small wave before continuing to pound into, the now red with embarrassment, Cole.

Lloyd had slowly backed out of the room to go puke then bleach his eyes while Cole slapped Kai several times for giving the poor kid nightmares.

_**Drabble 12: **__Kiss_

Kissing Cole was amazing, Kai had deducted one day after a long, heated make-out session. It wasn't surprising either. Cole's lips always looked so soft, and kissing him confirmed it. His lover had soft, pale lips. Gentle, but demanding. The way their lips mixed together was perfect. It was a sweet, yet sexy.

He tugged at Cole's waist to pull the Earth ninja toward him. He heard grumbling as the task Cole was currently doing was no forgotten.

"What?" Cole had asked him rather sharply. Kai had just planted a light kiss on Cole's lips and walked away from his glaring, yet blushing lover.

_**Drabble 13: **__Warmth_

"S-so…c-c-cold…" Cole somehow managed out through his chattering teeth. He was wrapped up in so much clothes and blankets. Yet he was still cold. His nose was red from the cold, his ears had the same treatment. While Kai on the other hand was wearing his regular clothes and completely fine. He glared at the smile the other had on his lips.

"Cole, babe, if you want to be warm you can just ask me." Kai claimed but grabbed his lover anyway. Soon Cole was engulfed by the warmth his lovers body had to offer. He was tempted to push away from his lover for being annoying. Yet he couldn't find the strength to push away, since he had fallen asleep in Kai's warm arms.

_**Drabble 14: **__Storm_

Cole groaned as he stared out the window at the storm brewing angrily. It's not that he was scared or anything. It's just that it had been raining for several days straight and he missed the sun. Kai had noticed his smaller boyfriends distress early that morning, but found there was nothing to do about it. Of course trying never hurt.

That was why he had forced Cole into an arousing game of strip poker. Kai had the found out that Cole was rather skilled when it came to card games and soon the Fire ninja was naked. No complaints were made though.

_**Drabble 15: **__Nightmare_

Cole gasped as he was apparently awoken for his scary dream. He was sweating the slightest from the rather realistic nightmare. Kai… His death… Everything seemed so real. He was reminded it was just a dream when the arms around his waist tighten subconsciously. He sighed and ran his fingers through his sleek hair. The black strands falling over his eyes in the process.

He hadn't realized he had been crying till a hand whipped the tear away. He looked over a Kai, who was now awake, and smiled lightly. The Fire ninja had returned before lying back down, pulling the other with him. He eventually fell back to sleep with the help of the comforting whispers ringing in his ear.

_**Drabble 16: **__Lazy_

Today was a lazy day. Most days they spent time training Lloyd to fulfill his density. But not today. Sensei Wu had told them to relax since Lloyd had accidentally broken his hand while having a fight with the punching bag and losing. So now, they were all lazing around and enjoying their day off.

"Hey Cole, wanna play a video game with me and the others?" Kai had asked his lover. The other shook his head and leaned back in his seat, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere surrounding him. Kai frowned but sat next the Earth ninja none-the-less. That day, he learned the silence was a lot more enjoyable then the raging sounds of a video game.

_**Drabble 17: **__Cuddle_

It was rare, yet very common. It was late, yet actually quite early. Quite the oxymoron actually. Kai and Cole were seated on Kai's bed, unexpectedly, cuddling. The Earth ninja had been in a good mood since he had woken up that morning. Every time he was in a good mood, he was in a cuddling mood. Kai loved this side of him the most.

The side that would literally throw himself at the Fire ninja. The side that was eager to be held and loved on. The side that would dig his way into Kai's chest. The side that couldn't sleep till Kai had repeatedly told him his love for Cole. The side that would blush at every little flirt. Unfortunately, following the good mood spell, was a rather sour mood spell. Still, Kai enjoyed it while he could.

_**Drabble 18: **__Cooking_

"Babe, I'm sorry, I love your cooking." Kai had pleading to his retreating lover. The other had overheard him bad-mouthing his lovers bad cooking. While Cole knew he couldn't cook all that well, Kai could at least be more considerate and not say such things about it. Cole turned to give Kai a quick glare before stomping off again.

"Cole please! Come back, I'm sorry. I love you and your cooking." Kai tried again. This time Cole actually turned back to smile at his Fire idiot. He gave Kai a forced smile and a quick kiss on the cheek. Kai knew he wasn't quite off the hook yet, but at least the other was so mad anymore.

_**Drabble 19: **__Lightning_

Long, bright, brilliant flashes of lightning struck in the far east to them. Cole was standing by the rails of the Bounty to admire the flashes. They were almost calming. He could hear footsteps behind him. He could recognize it was Kai trying to sneak up on him. Cole decided to humor the other but jumping when the other had his arms wrapped tightly around his middle. He smiled at the laughter coming from Kai as he went back to staring at the lightning.

Kai had stayed with him to watch. He was curious on what made his lover so interesting in the lightning. Though he never found a reason to like the lightning, it was nice to spend time with Cole, even if the other was distracted at the moment.

_**Drabble 20: **__Burnt_

"Oh my gosh! Cole I'm so, so, so sorry!" Kai had apologized multiple times for the news burns on Cole's hands. Kai had believed it was his fault, and although it kind of was, Cole didn't really mind. It was an accident. They were training with each other and things got out of hand and Cole got burnt. He thought it was no big deal but Kai had disagreed.

"Kai, it's okay. Accidents happen." Cole told him as the other soothed his burns and wrapped them with bandages. Kai still looked unsure but he knew anymore arguing would make his lover unhappy. He couldn't upset his injured partner. So he let it go, though mentally telling himself he needed to learn how to control his Fire powers before he hurt someone else.

_**Drabble 21: **__Wish_

"Quick make a wish!" Kai exclaimed as he dragged his annoyed partner out onto the deck of the Bounty. The Fire ninja pointed up at the night sky to show his lover a falling star. Cole rolled his eyes and made a mental wish. After the star was gone he looked over to the smiling Fire ninja. "So what did you wish for?" Cole had asked him, deciding to play along with his childish lover.

"Nothing, I already have everything I need now." Kai spoke romantically. Cole went red and the face and groaned. Yet smiled anyway. He pecked Kai on the cheek before turning to walk back into the Bounty, not before he paused and called over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah. Well I wished you wouldn't say anything cheesy but I didn't get my wish…"

_**Drabble 22: **__Bedridden_

"Ow, okay, okay. Easy! It's hurts." Kai had moaned out when he was lowered onto the bed. His ankle was twisted at an ungodly angle and most likely broken. Cole was sure he could see the other's bone. He winced at the sight of it. Of course this was his lovers fault for not being careful.

"Sorry, but you know I need to realign it." Cole told him as he sat at the end of the bed. He took Kai's injured foot and set it on his lap. He watched as his lover braced himself for the pain to come. As quickly and painlessly as he could he snapped it back into place, trying his best to ignore the call of pain that erupted from his lover.

"I'm sorry" he repeated after he was done wrapping it. Although it wasn't broken, it was still sprained and Kai was forced to be bedridden. Still, he lover's constant care wasn't so bad.

_**Drabble 23: **__Dangerous_

Their love was dangerous. They knew that. Their personalities were completely opposite with each others. But hey, opposites attract right? Still, it was dangerous. Fire and Earth didn't seem to mix well in other peoples opinion. Regardless, they were wrong.

While Kai would admit, he and Cole could fight less, he loved the temperamental other. Cole would agree. Every fight they have ever had with each other was pointless, and end with Kai always apologizing and kissing the other till his was forgiven. That's how they worked as a couple. That's what made them so dangerous. That's the only way they would want it.

_**Drabble 24: **__Simple_

"Everything seems so simple when I'm with you. Even though I know it's not…How did we even get into the mess anyway?" Kai asked as stoked Cole's pale cheek. They were currently being held hostage at Darkly's and the couple took this time to just talk. Somehow it ended up a reflection on why they even bothered fighting Garmadon. Neither of the them cared that they were being watched by their friends and the teachers.

"I don't know Kai. But it's going to be okay. You know that." Cole reassured him, though he doubted himself. Kai nodded and leaned down to kiss his lover of several months a nice, long kiss. Jay and Zane smiled at the sweetness of the two's relationship. They knew things weren't simple, but it's not like they had that choice. They knew Kai would do anything to protect Cole. Yet, it couldn't be helped. Only if things were simple.

_**Drabble 25: **__Fireworks_

Cole moaned as Kai pressed down hard into their kiss. Their lips mixing together while their bodies melted into one. Fireworks burst thought the Earth ninjas lithe body. He shuddered when Kai's lips left his and attached to his throat. Sucking and biting at the edge of his jaw. His hands fisted at Kai's clothes in need.

Kai was also feeling the same fireworks. Just a little lower in his body. The embarrassing, but useful half of his body. He licked and lapped up the sweet taste of Cole's neck. The other bit down on his bottom lip in pleasure, ignoring the cooper taste of blood. Yup, Fireworks.

_**Drabble 26: **__Space_

"Cole, the space between your fingers are were mine belong." Kai had told his lover as he laced their fingers together. They were walking together to the arcade to pick up Lloyd and Brad from their 'date' and Kai couldn't resist the chance to hold his lovers hand in public. Cole rolled his eyes. He mumbled an "Okay" before going back to ignoring the other.

"Cole, the space between your legs are were my-" Kai was cut off before he could finish by Cole slapping his hand over the Fire ninjas mouth. A dark blush was evident on Cole's face as he stomped away from him. Kai just smiled and followed after him, his sentence never finished.

_**Drabble 27: **__Pillow_

Cole loved using Kai as a pillow. When the Fire ninja would bend his arm so that his hand was under his head, it was easy for Cole to rest his head on the arm. While using his arms was nice, Cole loved to use Kai's chest the most. It was firm, and soft at the same time. He could honestly say he was obsessed with Kai's chest.

Kai didn't mind Cole's weird obsession with his chest. He actually encouraged the other to use him as his personal pillow. It was sweet to see his lover sleep on him anyway. Correction, adorably arousing. Kai had told himself it was creepy to watch the other while he slept. Still, he couldn't stop himself form doing it anyway.

_**Drabble 28: **__Job_

Cole flinched when he heard Kai mention the 'Human Piñata'. His poor baby was becoming a victim of a birthday party entertainer. Of course Kai had worried about Cole not being able to feel his feet over his own problems. Zane and Jay got the easy jobs of the four of them.

Cole halfway limped over to his lover who was attempting to relax. He pecked his lover on the cheek before going to bed. He was soon joined by Kai. The other was groaning about having to go to work the next day. That's a job for you though.

_**Drabble 29: **__Colors_

Kai had noticed all the colors his boyfriend had been at one point. He has been a light blue from sadness, which Kai had hated to see his boyfriend sad. He was pale when he was scared, another color Kai hated to see on his lover. He had been pink from embarrassment when Kai would compliment him.

Yet his favorite color on the boy wasn't neither of these three. Nor black, which the Earth ninja always wore. His favorite was emerald green. The color of Cole's beautiful, pure eyes. He was almost automatically hypnotized when he took one look into those eyes. The Hypnobrai was no match compared to Cole's alluring eyes.

_**Drabble 30: **__Promise _

"Cole, I promise. I promise you a happy ending. I promise you an easy life. I promise you happiness. I promise you my heart. I promise you my love. I promise you everything you can ever need. Anything you want, I promise you that as well."

Cole's eyes widen and he began to tear up at Kai's sweet promises. When Kai had accidentally broken his promise to see a movie with his lover, he made a big deal over it. He then promising Cole everything. Cole jumped into Kai's arms and kissed him softly. Hopefully Kai could keep these promises.

_**Drabble 31: **__Height_

Cole grumbled as he finally noticed the height difference between him and Kai. It wasn't much but it still bothered him. It wasn't till Kai called him 'shorty' did he notice. So that's when the next time they would hug each other, Cole made Kai bend down so their height difference wasn't apparent to others. Still, it bothered him.

"Quit worrying about it. You can help the fact your so short." Kai laughed at him which earned a glare and a punch on the shoulder.

"Easy for you to say. Your not short." Cole mumbled and swatted Kai's intruding arms. Cole didn't know it, but even though Kai was the older of him and Nya, he was shorter then his younger sister. He stayed quite not to agitate his lover any further though.

_**Drabble 32: **__Rejection_

The first time they had shared, 'I-love-you's', Cole had almost immediately burst into tears. Confused, Kai had taken his lover in his arms and soothed him. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked simply, though his worry was more evident.

"Nothing…" Cole mumbled but got a disbelieving stare. He then continued, "I was worried you didn't love me back." Kai gasped at him.

"Of course I love you. What made you think I didn't?" Kai asked though he never got his answer. Their lips were to occupied at the moment.

_**Drabble 33: **__Family_

Cole had decided it was time for Kai to meet his father. Again. This time, as his boyfriend, not his friend. Kai was nervous of course. What if Cole's father didn't want him to date his son? Cole had assured that his father will okay with it and accept him but still Kai was unsure. The second they walked through the door, holding hands, they were confronted by Randy.

"You better not hurt him." Randy had growled into Kai's ear. He seemed to accept them, but was being the protective father he was and had warned Kai. The Fire ninja took his lover into his arms.

"Course not." After that, Randy had happily directed the couple to the living room for some tea.

_**Drabble 34: **__Bruises_

The Fire ninja frowned when he had finally caught a glimpse of the dark slouches on his lover's pale skin. He motioned for Cole to come to him, which the other complied with. He lightly grabbed the other's wrist in his hand. Their skin color contrasting greatly, slightly more now with the bruises. Cole's gaze averted to the ground.

"What happened?" Kai asked him calmly, even though inside his head was bursting with concern for the smaller male. The other just shook his head. Clearly not wanting to talk about it, he simply wrapped his arms around Kai's next and pulled him down for a kiss, which was happily returned.

_**Drabble 35: **__Emerald_

"Ahem!" Kai coughed lightly to get the attention of his lover, who was currently reading a book. The Earth ninja looked up at him as requested.

"Cole, your eyes shine like the purest form of emeralds I have ever seen. Your beauty knows no bound, your eyes even more so. Please, accept this rose as a token of my love." Kai had announced after reading several index cards he handed the flower over to his lover. He turned back to give a thumbs up to Nya hiding behind the door way.

Cole rolled his eyes and smiled. He mumbled a 'Thanks' before inviting the other to lay with him. Kai complied but secretly wished he had painted the rose green.

_**Drabble 36: **__Missing_

"Kai have you seen my cook book?" Cole asked as he walked into their share room. The other was currently playing checkers with Zane, he paused to look up at his fretting lover. He shook his head and went back to his game. He heard his lover huff and leave. He smirked at Zane and held up the missing book his lover was seeking. Zane gave a disapproving glance but made his move anyway.

Suddenly the book was taken from his hands, Kai looked up at the intense glare Cole was giving him. He gave a apologetic shrug. Cole hit him on the side of the head with the book before stomping off. Leaving Kai to whine about his upcoming headache and Zane to laugh about it.

_**Drabble 37: **__Obsession_

Cole had no idea on where Kai had formed an obsession with his hands, but somehow he did. The Fire ninja would always take the pale hands into his tan ones and play with them. He was twiddle with the fingers, rubbing the nail of them softly. He would make circles into the palm with his own fingers while he would tap the back of Cole's hand.

The Earth ninja sighed as his playful boyfriend played with his hands. Carefully, as if he was to touch them any harder they would break. He then leaned down to kiss each knuckle of the right hand, then the left. Kai then left, leaving Cole confused yet somehow flattered.

_**Drabble 38: **__Race_

They had entered the Ninja Ball race to save the dojo. Now, they were at the starting line waiting for the green when Kai and Cole decided to have an argument. "Babe, I don't want you coming..." Kai had told his smaller boyfriend before they had even strapped into the tank. Cole glared.

"Why not?" He asked heatedly, crossing his arms. Kai gave a averted look. Then the Fire ninja continued. "This is the most dangerous race in all of NinjaGo. I don't was you getting hurt." He explained and Cole only rolled his eyes.

"I won't get hurt because you're there to protect me." Cole reassured him for pecking him on the lips and climbing into the tank. Though what Cole said was true, Kai couldn't help but blame himself if the other finished the race with even a single bruise. He blamed his protective nature for that.

_**Drabble 39: **__Pirates_

"You looked so good dressed up like a pirate." Kai had pointed out after they returned to their small apartment. That day had been rather strange since fighting pirates wasn't all that common. Still, Kai had found time to compliment his boyfriend.

Cole smiled and returned the compliment, telling the other he 'wasn't half bad himself'. This had Kai to go into a overcharge of happiness. Hardly ever did his lover compliment his appearance so freely. Maybe he should dress up as a pirate more often.

_**Drabble 40:**_ _Past_

"I hate Lord Garmadon…" Kai growled out as he captured Cole in his arms. The other nodded. "We all do Kai." He told his favorite idiot who was apparently angry. The grasp around him tightened.

"I hate him even more now. He almost made me not meet the love of my life. That is simplify unforgivable." Kai said referring to when the dark Lord tired to change the past for Kai not to become a ninja. Cole nodded, he was right. He had almost not met Kai.

"I swear, I love you." Kai told him, even though he already knew. That was the one thing Lord Garmadon could never change about the past, or the present.

_**Drabble 41: **__Video Games_

"Cole!" Kai whined out as he tugged on the Earth ninja's free arm. Cole sighed, but stood anyway and rose to follow Kai to the game room, this had earned him a happy squeal from the Fire ninja.

"What do you want to play? Kai asked as he held up the 3 newest games he had recently bought. Cole looked them over for a short time before pointing to a co-op detective looking game. He had caught Kai wince lightly when he pointed to it, but ignored him. After Kai had set the game up, they began playing.

They had been playing for about 20 minutes before Cole had realized the game was rather…graphic. Every chance he got he was look away from the gore splashing on his screen. Eventually, Kai had caught on to his lovers discomfort and turned the game off. He didn't really feel like playing video games that much anyway.

_**Drabble 42: **__Fight_

When Kai and Cole would fight it was over simple, pointless things. It was always start with Kai saying the wrong thing, which would lead to a misunderstanding. Then Cole would retaliate with a defensive accusation. Then of course, it would form into screaming at each other.

Finally, when Kai decided to was done fighting with his boyfriend, he would apologize and remind Cole how much he loved him. The would apologize as well and give Kai a kiss on the cheek. Sure they would fight, but that's what couple do.

_**Drabble 43: **__Adorable_

"Awww, Kai look how cute it is!" Cole squealed as he pointed to the small kitty currently sitting in a cardboard box on the side of the street. Kai had offered to walk his lover to the market to buy some cake mix, they were half way there when Cole had spotted the adorable little kitten. Kai nodded but continued walking.

"It's cute Cole, but not is more adorable then you babe." Kai pointed out. Cole huffed and followed after the Fire ninja, leaving the cat behind. "I'm not adorable." He had claimed once he caught up to the taller male. Kai gave a disagreeing grunt, but kept quiet, not wanting from Cole to walk away on him like he always did when the Fire ninja got on his nerves.

_**Drabble 44: **__Sickness_

"Achoo!" Cole giggled as he watched the other sneeze loudly. Having recently caught a cold, Kai was now miserable. He energy was drained from the sickness, but he needed seem to mind much. Mainly because the Earth ninja had became his temporary nurse. While he didn't like constantly coughing and sneezing, it was nice of Cole to aid him in his sicken state.

"Bless you." Cole told him and handed over a tissue. Once his nose was clean and the tissue was thrown away, they were stuck in a comforting silence. The only sound came from Kai occasional sniffing. They shared a quick kiss every once and awhile. This was why no one was surprised when Cole woke up with a bad cold.

_**Drabble 45: **__Mischief _

Cole giggled as he hide Kai's precious hair gel. The Fire ninja wasn't the only one who liked to cause mischief. The other had finally got on his nerves for the last time, so Cole had taken upon himself to annoy him back.

"Cole, have you seen my hair gel?" The taller one had asked him. Cole shook his head as he contained his amusement.

"I think Jay threw it away. But I can't be to sure." He lied to his boyfriend sweetly. He smiled when his lover stormed out of the room cursing the Lightning ninjas name. Creating mischief was fun after all.

_**Drabble 46: **__Silence_

Though Kai was a ninja. He wasn't much for silence. He liked constant voices and noise. Silence makes him paranoid. He loved listening to his friends talking about their lives. He loved hearing Cole talk, yell, moan, etc… Anyway, no noise bothered him. Until now.

He had been cuddling with Cole on the couch as they watched some movie together. After the movie had gone off, Kai attempted to stand up to put on another movie, the silence had began to annoy him. Yet he found himself unable to move. Seeing that Cole had fallen asleep laying against him. For the first time ever, Kai didn't really mind the quite, he actually embraced it.

_**Drabble 47: **__Training_

Training was fun, easy, and good for experience. Kai liked it especially. He felt powerful when training. He felt invincible. Plus he had quite the view when training. What did he see? Mountains? Rivers? Beautiful landscapes? Nope. He saw, his sexy lover, all sweaty and lithe. He had to admit it was hot.

Kai's favorite kind of training was his private secessions with Cole. He was admit that he would get caught up in the moment and things would get rather…heated. It wasn't like he minded or anything, but he was tired of Sensei Wu walking in and ruining the fun.

_**Drabble 48: **__Jacket_

"Here Cole, take my jacket if your cold." Kai said draping his jacket over Cole's shivering shoulder. The other accepted the jacket, though not really wanting too. Sure he was cold, but he didn't like appearing to be weak or sensitive. Regardless, he was happy for the sudden warmth the long sleeved brought him

"Thanks." Cole mumbled and walked past his lover, trying not to be embarrassed. He had a light blush on his face as he pushed the sleeve of the jacket up to his face. He took a long sniff and his nose was filled with Kai's familiar smell. Kai's jacket smelled just like him, of course. It was sweet and calming. It made Cole realize he didn't need to be embarrassed by his relationship.

_**Drabble 49: **__Protect_

Every time they would go into battle, Kai would make it his duty to protect the smaller one. He would always push the other behind him if there was more than 5 enemies. Or he would take out any enemy the other had problem fighting. It annoyed the Earth ninja greatly. Yet he thought it was sweet

Of course there was times Cole protected Kai. Expect with totally different scenario's. Instead of protecting him from Serpentine or Lord Garmadon, he protected his lover from the wrath of Nya and on occasions, Sensei Wu. While their definitions of protection was rather different, they still did want they could to protect each other.

_**Drabble 50: **__Love_

"I love you," Kai said to Cole, he paused to admire the smile on the Earth ninja's face, he then continued. "So much. I love you so much." He repeated. Cole nodded and leaned up to give his lover a quick kiss.

"I love you too." He spoke slowly, his voice was coated with unneeded emotion, making his voice almost unrecognizable. They pushed away at the sweet moment when Lloyd burst in the room with some pizza. He looked back at forth between the blushing boyfriends and decided he would never understand love.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Hope you liked it. This took forever! Also, if you review that this is stupid, or some homophobic shit. I don't care. Okay. So if you just HAVE to review to flame me, then GO THE FUCK AHEAD.**


	2. Note

Its been so long since I last updated I forgot about all of everything. I would like to inform everyone that I on a hiatus and I do not plan to return from that hiatus for quite sometime.

I would like to thank all that has sent me prayers for my Grandfather and Cousin. Unfortunelty I don't have any good news about them. My Grandfather died Tuesday January 29th around 1:30 in the morning. My cousin Zander was born Febuary 12th around 4:30 pm and dies Febuary 22th around 3:30 pm. These are the reasons behind my hiatus. It still hurts so I'm not typing.

Lastly for those who review my story just to flame me. GROW THE FUCK UP! How old are you really? Seriously quit pissing me off or I will report you!

Anyway thanks for your support and Bye


End file.
